Currently, schemes for supporting high data rate in a wireless communication system have been researched in order to satisfy demand on increasing wireless data traffic. Currently, the fourth generation (4G) system which can be commercially available has been developed in a direction of improving spectral efficiency in order to increase the data rate. However, even though the spectral frequency efficiency can be improved, it can be difficult to satisfy the demand on the wireless data traffic which explosively increases.
A scheme of using a very wide frequency band can be considered as one method of solving the problem. However, since a frequency band used in the current wireless communication system can be equal to or lower than 10 GHz, it can be substantially very difficult to secure a wider frequency band considering current use of a frequency resource.
Further, as the frequency band used in the wireless communication system is raised, a path loss of an electric wave can increase. In addition, arrival time of the electric wave can be relatively short due to the path loss of the electric wave, which can result in a reduction of service coverage. In order to compensate for the disadvantage, a beam forming technology has been introduced as one of important technologies for reducing the path loss of the electric wave and increasing the arrival time of the electric wave. The beam forming technology can be a scheme of converging signals transmitted from every antenna in a specific direction by using a plurality of antennas. For a purpose of concentrating the signals, as an example, an array antenna can be used in which plural antenna elements are gathered. When a transmission side uses the beam forming technology, it can be possible to increase the arrival time of the signal and to remarkably reduce interference making an effect on other users because the signal is not transmitted in other directions excepting the corresponding direction. Similarly, when a reception side uses the beam forming technology, the beam forming technology enables the reception side to have improved sensitivity to a received signal. Further, the beam forming technology excludes interference signals, which are received from the directions excepting the corresponding direction, from the received signal, thereby interrupting the interference signals.
In the above-mentioned beam forming system, a deviation of interference can be increased in comparison with a mobile communication system to which the beam forming technology is not applied, according to a direction in which the received signal is converged and forms of beam forming in adjacent terminals for a uplink transmission, because the received signal can be converged in a specific direction in the uplink. Therefore, in the beam forming system, a scheme of controlling transmission power can be required considering the deviation of the interference which can occur in the uplink.